A battery module provided in a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle and the like as a power source device is configured by connecting, to each other, a plurality of cells such as a lithium-ion rechargeable battery, a nickel-hydride rechargeable battery and a nickel-cadmium rechargeable battery for example. Generally, charge-and-discharge current of a battery module is large, heat values of the cells also become large and as a result, temperature of the cell itself also largely rises. It is preferable that temperature rise of a cell is suppressed as small as possible in terms of battery life, and it is necessary to swiftly cool the battery.
One method of swiftly cooling the plurality of cells, there is using liquid coolant. For example, there is known a method that a plurality of cells are coupled to each other and arranged on one surface of a cooling plate having a channel for coolant through an insulation sheet such that the cells can be cooled, and coolant is supplied to the cooling plate to cool the cells (see PTL 1 for example). As another method having a partition, there is also known a cooling method using a lightweight thin channel compact which can easily be produced by forming a coolant channel from a laminated film (see PTL 2 for example).